


【金枪】20,000 meters under the sea

by AkaharaRinko



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko
Summary: 黑历史赌场paro《20，000 shades of fucked up》的后续，时间是四年后，迪卢木多晋升为vip房的荷官。
Relationships: 金枪
Kudos: 2





	【金枪】20,000 meters under the sea

“欢迎光临——”门口的侍应高呼着打开了大门，门童赶紧上去接过行李，保镖前呼后拥地簇拥着一位显赫人物。  
你若问他是谁？噢，老兄，那你肯定是刚从火星回来了。这位大名鼎鼎、腰缠万贯、玉树临风的大人物不是别人，正是全球前xx的青年富豪吉尔伽美什先生。  
他穿着一身剪裁考究的白色西服，里面搭配酒红色的衬衣，纽扣随意地敞开着，领口恨不得开到肾。  
高大帅气多金，任一个女孩都会想嫁给他，或者至少爬上他的床。  
然而我们的富豪先生好像并没有一丝想要结婚的意思。  
“您是先到房间还是？”秘书低声问。  
“先去赌场。”吉尔伽美什潇洒地摘下墨镜，接过秘书递来的一手提箱现金。

早上十点，太阳正烈，迪卢木多醒了。  
然而他并不想醒来，因为值夜班实在是太辛苦，凌晨三点他才碰到自己的床。  
眼皮像被胶水粘在一起，不愿打开，而阳光则毫不留情地透过没拉好的窗帘直接晒在他的床上。  
好困……再让我睡一会儿……  
再次陷入沉睡没多久，他就再次被电话铃声吵醒了。  
“谁啊？”被吵醒总是很不爽的。  
“嘿是我呀！你这个家伙居然还在睡觉？”咋咋呼呼的语气，很明显是他那个不讨人喜欢的表哥库丘林，“下午去不去健身？”  
“……什么？我刚睡醒……”  
“你不是答应和我一起报冬季半马？”库丘林反问。  
“什么时候的事？！我不记得了！”迪卢木多差点从床上滚下来。  
“噢拜托，就是前几天的事。”对方一种“你难道想放我鸽子吗”的语气。  
迪卢木多想起了好像确有此事，拍了拍脑袋，说：“好吧。”  
接着他爬起来草草吃了个brunch，把衣服塞到洗衣机里就差不多到时间了。  
天，真不知道今晚还怎么上班。

吉尔伽美什今天没什么兴趣装普通人在大厅玩（看他提着手提箱就知道压根就没有），直接走到vip室。  
“把这一沓换了。”他从手提箱里面拿出一捆纸币，很快侍者便换来几摞蓝筹以及一些红筹和白筹。  
“不要红的和白的。”他很嫌弃地瞥了侍者一眼，这个刚上班没多久的年轻小伙子连忙赔笑，把筹码换成了蓝色。  
“您今天玩什么？”赌场经理俯下身询问，“我为您安排荷官。”  
“Blackjack.”

迪卢木多今天是满心不愿意来上班，下午肌肉训练大概没有放松好，腿还是酸的，今晚还要站一晚上牌桌。  
但是经理来找他的时候他也不得不摆出一副笑容，毕竟，顶头上司最得罪不得。  
“迪卢木多，今天这位客人出手很阔绰，你要好好招待。”然后经理压低了声音，“必要时候可以使用些手段，佣金抽成少不了你的。”  
迪卢木多点点头，他很明白怎样赚这种客人的钱，给点甜头就以为自己会一直大赚下去。而且出千，他对自己的手速也是有十分的自信。  
他挽了挽衣袖，露出对于成年男性来说有点纤细的手腕，向那个重要人物所在的vip房走去。

推开门，椅子上坐着一位金发男性，迪卢木多熟练地走到牌桌后拆开六盒新的扑克牌展示给客人看，对方点了点头表示可以开始了。  
“需要向您介绍规则么？”他问，对方摆摆手，“那么现在请您下注，vip房是有最小赌注要求的。”  
男子随意拿了几个蓝筹下注。  
“开始发牌。”  
迪卢木多把牌洗好，分别给客人和自己发了牌。他看了看明牌，是黑桃7，不大不小，而且第一盘也没有必要赢。  
对方的明牌是方块10，迪卢木多问要不要拿牌，对方表示要。大牌还要额外牌，很危险。  
男子翻开牌，是葵花4，没有爆掉，即是对方暗牌是小牌，迪卢木多感觉这次赢面不大。  
迪卢木多翻开自己的暗牌，是方块J，可以不要牌。接着，对方也翻开所有牌。  
20点对17点，输了。  
迪卢木多把相应的筹码推给客人，想着让他几盘，一会儿就能赚回来了。

然而事情并不如迪卢木多想的那么简单，这位客人不是好对付的。与其说是迪卢木多在努力扳回损失，不如说是那位客人完全掌握了节奏。  
迪卢木多开始慌了，他觉得差不多要出千才能赢了。  
这人……真可怕，他完全看穿我了。迪卢木多看着客人那双红色的眼睛想，这双眼睛仿佛像蛇一样。

四年改变了很多，他更加成熟、内敛，彬彬有礼，吉尔伽美什想，像优雅地午睡的黑豹，沉默的危险反而更美丽。  
他推出去很大的一堆筹码，等着自己的牌被发下来。  
他盯着那人额头上的汗水，臆想了一下它们的味道。

迪卢木多则没有他的客人那么优游自在，毕竟他还是个要为两餐奔波的苦命打工仔。  
职业性的微笑挂在嘴边也有点可笑，发牌的手也有点颤抖。  
翻开自己的明牌，是黑桃A。  
他问客人，需要保险吗？  
不需要。Double。  
他吓了一跳，同时也欣喜万分。他确认了自己的暗牌，可惜是葵花8，不过没所谓。  
结果是blackjack对blackjack，怎么会这样？  
迪卢木多想掩盖自己的惊慌失措，但是对方站起来了。  
“我怀疑你出千。”  
“这位客人，我们是很公正的。”  
“那么，如果我没有找到证据，就放你一马；要是找到了，那么你们整个赌场都可以滚蛋了。”危险的蛇笑了笑，“怎么样？”

根本没有选择的余地。

迪卢木多被他红色的眼睛蛊惑、威慑，咽了咽口水。

吉尔伽美什，对，是他。  
一些不太美好的记忆涌上心头。  
关于那些湿润与亲昵的爱抚，关于那些红肿与暧昧的吻痕，关于那些迷茫与沉醉的眼神的记忆与现实交叠在一起。那些曾以为记忆模糊的记忆清晰起来，任是再坚硬的心脏也会为这恶毒的酸液所蚀刻。

我的身体犹如白磷，沾上你稍微温柔的手就不禁引燃，在这低温中燃烧殆尽，在这令人眩晕的你的海洋中堕落，连希望的一束光都无法抓住。  
羡慕你，羡慕你的坦白直率；羡慕你，羡慕你的优游自在；羡慕你，羡慕你拥有的一切。  
我终究是那个被困在过去的人。  
我终究是那个被自身禁锢在黑暗海底的人。  
我终究是那个被自己的谎言欺骗、愚蠢地错过一切的人。

连黑暗的海洋都无法宽恕的我，被你原谅了，被你拯救了。  
因为你在我的耳边细语，

I'll be there with you.  
I 'll remember you.


End file.
